The invention concerns a process and an apparatus for the addition of a predetermined amount of a second liquid (metered liquid) to a first liquid contained in a vessel (preferably a bottle), wherein the final filled state of the vessel should attain a predetermined height.
In different types of industry, for example in the production of medicines, detergents and rinsing agents, and of beverages, it is necessary to add to a base liquid contained in an apportioned vessel, i.e., a bottle, a second liquid (metering liquid) in a predetermined quantity, wherein, however, a predetermined height is specified for the final filled state. The automation of this process is difficult in particular when different amounts of the metering liquid are to be added and when the filling state of the base liquid already in the container is not defined accurately, which is the case especially with foaming liquids. Merely as an example, the production of champagne is mentioned, in particular the addition of liqueur after unstopping (removal of the ice and yeast plug) the bottles. In the process, the addition of different metered amounts of liqueur is required and the filling level of the bottle after unstopping is not defined exactly. It is, therefore, extremely difficult to obtain an exactly defined fill level after the metering addition. In any case, the devices known heretofore are not suitable for the automation of the process.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a process and an apparatus making it possible in a simple and automatible manner to add to a base liquid already in the container, the amount desired of a second liquid and to obtain with great accuracy a defined, constant final fill level.